Kuro Dangan
Kuro Dangan (黒 弾丸, Kuroi Dangan lit. meaning Black Bullet) is a transfer student of Koma Inu's Magical Academy, being transferred from Trinity Institute for Higher Learning. As expected of a high ranked academy student, Kuro's skills are not to be taken lightly with. He is known throughout schools as Black Bullet, describing his appearance and mastery of Guns Magic. Appearance Kuro is a thin, teenager standing at 158 centimeters tall (about 5 feet, 2 inches). His eyes have two shades of yellow ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. He typically sports a standard black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. He also sports black hair with three white stripes along the left side of his hairline. Personality Kuro is a very skilled and intelligent being, having high grades in all of his classes. He usually talks in a formal, elegant tone. (W.I.P) History Before Kuro was transferred to K.I.M.A, he was a student at the number one academy in Fiore. He stands at 3rd place for being the strongest of that academy. Many students and faculty members respected him and his abilities. (W.I.P) Synopsis Main Storyline= *'Koma Inu Magical Academy: The Transfer Student': Kuro's introduction and transfer to K.I.M.A. |-| Side Stories= |-| Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities *'Master Marksmanship Specialist': Having to wield two pistols, it's no surprise that Kuro is excellent at using them. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Enhanced Accuracy': As a marksman, Kuro is capable of executing accurate shots. His aim is so accurate that he can still hit his targets blind-folded. *'Immense Magical Power': Magical Abilities Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku): A Holder Type magic utilized by multiple users. As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fire Magic bullets that never miss. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. The users can also fire magical bullets which are condensed magical energy which vary from user. Kuro have shown to be quiet talented with this magic, it being the primary magic he utilize. Equipments Dual Magic Pistols: Kuro's most valuable possessions. These magic pistols are white in color. They are able to reload the bullets using a small amount of Kuro's magical energy, making it seem like an infinite ammunition. Class Schedules Mandatory Subjects Mandatory classes are obligatory for all students regardless what department they're majoring in, no exceptions allowed. The founders state that these classes are the most important ones as they are the basics and bases for any other. * Lacrima usages, understanding and development: This class is a hands on learning style class that focuses on the use of lacrima, a magic crystalline substance, and it's uses in everyday life and battle. Students will get the chance to handle a variety of lacrima styles, from communication lacrima to magically charged lacrima. Student will be given a final project where they must develop a way to utilize lacrima with their own magic, and give a presentation on how they would use that in combat. All activities will be performed in a safe environment with proper supervision. * Hand to Hand Combat: The Hand to Hand Combat class consists of three parts, offense, defense and strategy. The offense consists of simply learning how to punch and different ways of attacking and also how to improve your offense in general. Defense includes how to block your opponents attacks, dodge them and even how to counter them. Expect to get hit in this course. The strategy portion of the course consists of many different ways on how to win a hand to hand fight such as learning your opponents weaknesses and exploiting them. Students are expected to have a fun time during this course and to participate as much as they can. The teacher will be separating the students into different groups based on initial strength in order to prevent anyone from getting seriously injured. Depending on how a student performs throughout the year, students will be able to move up and down in groups. Monday-Thursday will be training and Friday's will be scrimmaging days. * Physical Training: The Physical Training course at K.I.M.A. teaches the students how to become more fit and prepared for battle (if need be). Physical training consists of many aerobic exercises and weight training, in order to become stronger. There are a wide array of different physical activities that you are able to partake in such as rock climbing, weight lifting and simple sports that will do throughout the year in KIMA. We hope here at KIMA that each student does their best in class but also has fun. * Caster Magic: The Caster Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Caster Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a caster magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to expell ethernano throughout their bodies in order to create auras and how to properly utilize this fighting style. * Holder Magic: The Holder Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Holder Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a holder magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to chanell ethernano through various objects and bodies in order to amplify the already existing power within and how to properly utilize this fighting style. Elective Subjects Elective classes aren't obligatory to all students, but everyone is free to attend them if they want to. However, students are limited to five elective classes, as having more would highly affect student's schedule and free time and would also be too exhausting. *'Ranged Weapons': This class offers students a great opportunity to learn how to handle and use ranged weapons varying from bows and arrows to throwing knives and spears. Students will be able to practice their aim at targets and their ability to use each weapon. This class is for students who are possibly interested in magic that involves ranged weapons such as Bow Magic or Guns Magic. This class is stationed in the Armed Combat Department. *'Elemental Magic': This class focuses on the fundamentals of elemental magic, that is explains how to manipulate an element to fit student's style, how to creatively use an element for your survival and how to counter the respective element. Although purely theoretical, this subject offers great fundamentals for young mages who wish to specialize in any type of elemental magic. It is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Combat Tactics': Although called "tactics" this class focuses on both tactical approaches to battle, as well as strategical. Here students will learn basic maneuvers and plans, both in direct styles of fighting and responsive styles, to achieve the greatest overall result during a battle. The first half of the class will focus on individual operations, while the second half will focus on team operations. Students should leave this class with a greater understanding of battle strategies and means to outwit their opponent. This class is stationed at the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Magical Creatures': This class offers students the chance to learn about a variety of magical beings and creatures that can range from an elemental Phoenix to frogs that can tell the future! In this class students will be able to learn where a creature's habitat is, how to go about dealing with them, weaknesses, strengths and more! This class is for students who love learning about animals and other beings that they may come across in their future magic careers! This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. * Philosophy and Morals: The ideas of right and wrong have plagued humanity since its birth, within this class we will explore and discuss those ideas as well as the morality of human beings. Trivia * Kuro is based off of Death the Kid of the Soul Eater series. * Kuro's theme song is Save Yourself - My Darkest Days Category:Under Construction Category:Student Category:K.I.M.A Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Mage Category:Guns Magic User